


Our Time Is Running Out

by RubiesInMyBloodstream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But the S.4 trailer has got me all kinds of fucked up, F/M, Not the good kind, Stupid fucking space opera back at it again making me sad, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiesInMyBloodstream/pseuds/RubiesInMyBloodstream
Summary: Time is running out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its awful and UnBETA'd so have fun with that.

“Our time is running out." The words are whispered so quietly in Hera's ear that she’s not sure if Kanan actually spoke. Then he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her naked shoulder and begins working his way up to her neck, leaving a trail of gentle, chaste, kisses.

"The Rebellion is just getting started. Nothings ending." Hera mumbled as a half excuse. She doesn’t want to talk about the sudden shift that’s fallen over her crew.

Normally, she'd make others talk out their feelings, but she doesn’t mind being hypocritical right now.

"That’s not what I mean and you know it."

Hera doesn’t say another word and rolls over in bed to lay face to face with Kanan. Silently, she reaches over to brush against Kanan's cheeks and gently pulls his face down to hers. Just before their lips meet, she pauses and Kanan feels the slight tremble in her hands. He untangles his arms from around her body, and reaches to take her hands in his. Then he leans in and closes the remaining distance between them.

_You'll make it through this, Hera. I know you will._


End file.
